<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Theseus's ship (we'll fix the busted bits) by WinterWandering</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642344">Like Theseus's ship (we'll fix the busted bits)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering'>WinterWandering</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they wanted blood. he would give it to them </p><p>title from the oh hellos' theseus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Theseus's ship (we'll fix the busted bits)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno huffs as he stares at the blond, annoyance in his gaze. “Tommy, give me my stuff back. All of it. Give it back now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Tommy does what he’s told rather quickly, scrambling to dump all of his stuff out and babbling apologies with a look of fear in his eyes? “Dream, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, don’t put me in the box, please, please, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno’s eyes widen in confusion and worry, and he kneels next to Tommy, reaching a gentle hand out. “Tommy, wh-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy flinches back, throwing his arms up to protect his face. “I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad. Please, please, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna hurt you Theseus.” Techno’s voice is soft, gentle. “It’s Techno, bubs. It’s Techie. I need you to breathe for me, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, ever so slowly, his little brother’s breath evens out, eyes focusing back on the hybrid. “T-techno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno offers him a small, gentle smile. "Hey bubs."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Tommy looks around, panic in his eyes. "I didn't mean-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, Tommy. I just wish I had seen what he had done to you before now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tech-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay." Techno is attempting to keep his voice calm for his brother. "I'm not mad." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-" Tommy stares at Techno, breath hitching before throwing himself into Techno's arms, sobbing. Techno just runs gentle circles into the younger back, letting him cry it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat is screaming at him for blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream’s blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would give it to them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES I HAVE A HC THAT TOMMY'S NAME IS THESEUS AND THAT ONLY THE SBI CAN USE IT</p><p>about tommy's panic w/ the box!! catgenderclover said to me one day 'haha what if in exile dream trapped tommy in an obsidain box until he obeyed?' and i took it and ran with it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>